Ein Faible für Monster
by TilyaDraug
Summary: Hagrid trifft auf eine junge, weltfremde, frisch entlassene Ex-Apotheken-Angestellte von Auswärts, die ein Händchen für magische Geschöpfe zu haben scheint. Begeistert schleppt der Halbriese sie nach Hogwarts. Snape ist wenig begeistert von der Chaotin.
1. Chapter 1

Mit klopfendem Herzen und wackeligen Knien durchschritt die zierliche junge Frau an der Seite des massigen Halbriesen das Tor zu Hogwarts.

Es dämmerte bereits, und der kalte Regen prasselte auf die beiden ungleichen Gestalten herab.

Hagrid schmunzelte belustigt durch seinen dicken schwarzen Bart, als er bemerkte, dass das Mädchen stehen geblieben war und mit offenem Mund das gigantische Anwesen bestaunte. „Blitzschlange und Donnervogel!" hauchte sie überwältigt. „DAS haben Menschen gebaut?"

Nun musste Hagrid dröhnend lachen. „Hogwarts wurde mit der Hilfe der Magie erschaffen, meine Liebe! Aber du müsstest erst mal sehen, was die Muggel alles zusammenzimmern können, mit ihren komischen Maschinen und Motoren!"

Mit ungläubigem Blick aus ihren weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte ihn seine kleine Begleiterin an, und der Halbriese wusste nicht, welche seiner eben geäußerten Tatsachen das junge Ding heftiger beeindruckt hatte.

Er hatte sie in der Winkelgasse kennengelernt, als er in der Apotheke nach Chitinpaste für seine neue Feuerkrabbe suchte, der eines ihrer Beinchen abhanden gekommen war.

Nun, da er Lehrer an Hogwarts geworden war, und in der Pflege magischer Geschöpfe unterrichten durfte, wollte er seinen Schülern etwas bieten, und plante daher, knallrümpfige Kröter zu züchten.

Zu diesem Zwecke hatte er sich bereits eine prächtige Feuerkrabbe zugelegt.

Leider war es eine äußerst brenzelige Angelegenheit, sich dieses Tierchen zu halten, ohne dass einem die Hütte in die Luft flog.

Er hatte das Vieh in einen viel zu engen Käfig gezwängt, um ihm in aller Ruhe einen feuerfesten Verschlag zu handwerkern, aber als er die Krabbe nach getaner Arbeit in ihrem neuen Zuhause einqurtieren wollte, bemerkte er, dass dem armen Ding ein Bein abgebrochen war.

Das verlorene Stück fand er einige Augenblicke später zwischen Fangs Zähnen,- zwar ziemlich angesabbert und mit einigen Kauspuren,- doch mit etwas Chitinpaste konnte man es sicher wieder an seinen ursprünglichen Ort anzementieren!

Wenig später betrat der Halbriese gut gelaunt und nichts Böses ahnend Mister Harpys Apotheke in der Winkelgasse.

Grinsend erinnerte sich Hagrid daran, dass er gerade nach dem dem miesepetrigen Kobold rufen wollte, als aus dem Nebenzimmer ein Gepolter und Gescheppere ertönte.

Dem folgte eine unflätige Schimpftriade aus dem Munde Mister Harpys, beendet von einem wütend gezischtem „…und jetzt ab nach vorne, bevor ich mich vergesse! Kunde droht mit Umsatz! Tun Sie mal zur Abwechslung etwas FÜR das Geschäft!"

Und dann sah Hagrid zum ersten Mal eine Alverliekin.

Nun, dass Tilya eine Alverliekin war, erfuhr Hagrid erst später.

Mit schuldbewusst gesenktem Kopf und über und über mit schwarzem Pulver beschmiert schlurfte die halbe Portion zu ihm herüber.

Hagrid fielen gleich die spitzen Ohren der jungen Dame auf, die sich ihren Weg durch ihr hell schimmerndes, zu einem unordentlichen Zopf zusammengebundenes Haar suchten.

Aber Augenblick mal! Hagrid kniff ungläubig die rabenschwarzen Knopfaugen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen. Das waren keine Haare, das waren Federn! Ob sich die Kleine bei ihrem Unfall im Labor versehentlich verhext hatte?

Nun hob sie ihr Köpfchen zu ihm empor, grinste gezwungen, und entblößte dabei ein Paar gefährlich scharfer Eckzähne, die so gar nicht zu ihren unschuldigen blauen Augen passen mochten. „Guten Tag der Herr, darf ich Ihnen weiter helfen?"

Augen mit senkrecht geschlitzter Pupille! War sie etwa ein Vampir? Meine Güte, wo rekrutierte Harpy eigentlich seine Mitarbeiter?

„Ähm… also…die Feuerkrabbe ist kaputt, also, abgebrochen, nun…Chitin brauche ich, also, die Paste."

„Ach, die arme Krabbe!" Aufrichtiges Bedauern zeigte sich auf dem kindlichen Gesicht der jungen Dame. "Wie passiert denn so etwas?"

Hagrid erklärte es ihr und versuchte dabei höflich zu sein, indem er es möglichst vermied, ihr auf die perlmuttfarbenen Federn, die spitzen Ohren und Eckzähnchen zu starren.

Und auch das schwarze Pulver zu ignorieren, das von dem einst weißen Kittel stob, als das Mädchen sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte, und zielstrebig auf ein verhältnismäßig hohes, schmales Regal zusteuerte, an dem Hagrid sicher schon drei Mal vorbeigeschlendert war, ohne die Chitinpaste zu entdecken.

„Da oben haben wir sie ja! Wie viel brauchen Sie für ihre Krabbe? Ein Pfund oder lieber ein Kilo?"

„Ähm, nun, ich denke, ich brauche schon die große Tube. So was aber auch! Ich habe die Paste anscheinend direkt ein paar Mal hintereinander einfach übersehen! Da habt ihr sie ja gut versteckt, in diesem morschen Regal! Aber Sie, junges Fräulein, haben anscheinend den Überblick aus dieser Perspektive!"

„Naja, Überblick ist vielleicht das falsche Wort!" grinste die Kleine, die Hagrid auf höchstens siebzehn Jahre schätzte. „Sehen kann ich von hier unten nur die Tubenfalz. Aber ich weiß ja noch, wo ich welche Medizin hingeschmissen – äh – hingelegt habe. Kaum jemand hält sich Feuerkrabben, wie es scheint. Verstehe ich gar nicht. Sind sehr interessante Geschöpfe, und es muss eine wahre Kunst sein, sie zu halten. Aber Chitinpaste wird nun mal so selten gebraucht, deshalb lagern wir sie auch hier oben, direkt unter den Vorräten."

Hagrid grinste.

Für ihn war HIER OBEN immer noch HIER UNTEN.

Aber er freute sich, dass er jemandem begegnet war, der die Vorzüge einer Feuerkrabbe zu schätzen wusste.

Er betrachtete die junge Frau, die mit ausgestrecktem Arm an der Regalwand entlang hüpfte, und versuchte, die Tube zu fassen zu kriegen.

Was war sie bloß? Eine Hexe, die zu viel experimentiert hatte? Oder war es bei den jungen Leuten momentan modern, so herumzulaufen? Er dachte an Tonks. Aber selbst die hätte neben Tilya bieder gewirkt.

Für einen Kobold war sie viel zu groß, und auch zu hübsch.

Bei weitem nicht so hübsch wie zum Beispiel eine Veela, aber ihr liebes Gesicht machte sie sehr sympathisch.

Sowie auch ihr Mitgefühl mit seiner verletzten Krabbe.

„Lassen Sie mal, Fräulein, ich hole mir die schwere Tube besser selbst aus dem Regal." meinte Hagrid, doch die Kleine schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Was wäre ich denn dann für eine miserable Bedienung? Nein, nein, guter Herr, ich habe die Tube in dieses Regal geschleudert – ähm – verfrachtet, und auf demselben Wege muss ich sie auch wieder heraus bekommen!"

Mit diesen Worten tat das dickköpfige Persönchen einen Sprung, bekam die Tube sogar an einem Zipfel zu fassen, blieb aber mit ihrem Ärmel an einem hervorstehenden Nagel des wurmstichigen Regals hängen, und riss das hölzerne Ungetüm mit sich zu Boden.

Der schwerfällige Riesenhalbling konnte im letzten Augenblick reagieren, und das Möbelstück aufhalten, bevor es das zierliche Mädchen unter sich begraben konnte, aber der gesamte Inhalt des Regals gesellte sich klirrend und berstend zu Tilya auf die Holzdielen.

Schon kam Mister Harpy aus dem Labor geschossen, und begann zu schimpfen wie ein Rohrspatz, und zu jammern und zu heulen.

Hagrid wollte die Schuld für dieses Missgeschick auf sich nehmen, aber das Ende vom Lied war, dass Mister Harpy Tilya fristlos kündigte, da sie für den Betrieb schon aus finanziellen Gründen nicht mehr tragbar sei, bei dem Verschleiß, den sie an teuren, gläsernen Laborgeräten hatte.

Die Chitinpaste schenkte Mister Harpy Hagrid noch, scheuchte den Halbriesen und die Alverliekin dann recht ruppig aus der Apotheke und machte den Laden für diesen Tag dicht.

Mit Tränen in den Augen wankte die Kleine an Hagrids Arm durch die brechend volle Winkelgasse.

Sie tat ihm so unendlich leid.

Sie hatte noch keinen Monat bei Mister Harpy gearbeitet, und somit nicht einmal ihren ersten Lohn erhalten.

Und ihre Mietschulden waren bereits überfällig.

Als Hagrid fragte, wo sie wohnte, konnte er es nicht vermeiden, bei ihrer Antwort erschrocken die dichten Brauen zu lupfen.

„Nokturngasse, der Vermieter heißt Mister Burke."

„Aber Fräulein, was haben Sie denn nur in diesem Viertel verloren?" bellte Hagrid empört. „Da treibt sich nur Gesindel und Abschaum herum, anständige Persönchen wie Sie haben dort doch nichts zu suchen! Es ist sehr, sehr gefährlich in der Nokturngasse!"

Tilya schniefte. „Das glaube ich Ihnen, Sir! Das glaube ich Ihnen sofort! Burke bringt mich um, wenn ich ihm diese Woche nicht zahlen kann! Oder Schlimmeres… Oh, dieses verdammte Geld! Wer hat diesen Mist denn nur erfunden? Nichts läuft hier ohne Geld, nicht mal Bildung bekommt man hier ohne diese verfluchten Scheine und Münzen!"

Hagrid schielte zu dem aufgelösten Mädchen hinunter. „Sie kommen nicht von hier, oder?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Die Federhaarige schüttelte ihr Köpfchen. „Stimmt auffallend. Ich komme von sehr weit her."

„Von einem Ort, an dem es kein Geld gibt?"

„Von einem Ort, an dem es ganz schön viele von den schrecklichen Sachen nicht gibt, die ich hier kennenlernen durfte." flüsterte das Mädchen. „Die Macht des Geldes gehört ja noch zu den harmlosesten Dingen, die ich hier erfahren musste. Ich bin hierher gereist, um neues Wissen zu meinem Volk zu bringen. Ich wollte die Heilkräfte eurer Pflanzen studieren. Und nun habe ich nicht einmal mehr die Möglichkeit, ein Labor von innen zu sehen, geschweige denn Geld für einen Studienplatz – ach was – für die Mietschulden aufzutreiben. Dafür wird mich Burke jetzt sicher in die Lupa Calida zu diesen ganzen furchtbaren Weibsbildern schicken."

Hagrid verschluckte sich und bekam einen Hustenanfall.

Beim Barte des Merlin! Wusste die Kleine überhaupt, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte?

So nüchtern, wie sie von der Lupa Calida sprach, konnte sie unmöglich wissen, dass diese Institution ein verruchtes Freudenhaus war!

Mit Sicherheit wusste sie allein schon mit dem Wort Freudenhaus nichts anzufangen, und Hagrid wollte der Letzte sein, der das Kind darüber aufklären sollte.

Da gab es nichts zu machen, der kleinen Fremden musste geholfen werden!

Und zwar unverzüglich!

„Was halten Sie davon, Fräulein? Ich lade Sie jetzt erst mal zu einem Butterbier ein, und dann helfen Sie mir als kleines Dankeschön, meine Krabbe zu verarzten!"

Das Mädchen strahlte, die schmalen Pupillen öffneten sich vor Freude zu großen, dunklen Kreisen. „Irre! Das wäre einfach unglaublich! Ich habe bisher noch nie eine lebendige Feuerkrabbe aus der Nähe gesehen! Außer ihren leeren Panzer. Ich heiße übrigens Tilya!"

Tilya reichte dem Halbriesen ihre kleine, weiße Hand, und Hagrid nahm sie ganz behutsam in seine Pranke, voller Furcht, er könnte ihre Fingerchen zerquetschen.

„Hagrid!" brummte er freundlich.

Und beschloss hiermit für sich, Tilya gar nicht erst wieder zurück in die Nokturngasse zurückkehren zu lassen.

Er würde mit Albus reden.

Wo immer die Kleine auch herkam, und zu welchem Volk sie gehörte,- in Hogwarts würde sie sicher sein vor all dem Übel, mit dem sie hier konfrontiert werden würde, wenn sie hier bliebe.

Und vielleicht würde man ihr sogar zugestehen, dem Unterricht von Mrs Sprout beizuwohnen.

Hogwarts wäre das ideale Umfeld für das Mädchen.

Und wer weiß, vielleicht half sie ihm in ihrer Freizeit bei seiner Arbeit mit den Krötern?

Um die Mietschulden bei Burke würde er sich schon kümmern.

Beziehungsweise Dumbledore.

Er war ein großzügiger Mann mit einem Herz aus Gold, und er würde es nicht zulassen, dass so ein unverdorbenes junges Ding einfach vor die Hunde ging.

Zuversichtlich pfeifend nahm er Tilya beim schwarz bepulverten Kittelärmel und steuerte den Weg nach Hogsmeade an.

In dem Gasthaus Die Drei Besen gab es das Beste aller Butterbiere!

Während Tilya an ihrem Humpen Butterbier nippte, erfuhr Hagrid, dass sie von den alverliekischen Inseln kam, und die Tochter einer Alwin und eines Verlieken- demzufolge also eine Alverliekin war.

Des weiteren erfuhr er auch, dass Tilya eigentlich, wie jeder der Vertreter der beiden Inselvölker, eine gewisse Elementarmagie hätte besitzen müssen, doch ihr persönliches Talent sei in ihrer Kindheit zusammen mit ihrem Totemtier, der Federschlange, vernichtet worden.

Hagrid verstand nur Bahnhof, und das änderte sich nicht, als Tilya versuchte, ihm zu erklären, dass ihr Malar, ein parasitärer Dämon des Unterbewusstseins dafür verantwortlich sei, und dass ihr deshalb bunte Federn auf dem Kopf wuchsen, sowie – verschämt zog sie die Ärmel ihres Kittels hoch – sporadische Echsenhautstellen an Armen und Beinen.

„Hässlich nicht?" flüsterte Tilya schüchtern.

„Ach was, Kleine, da hab ich aber schon deutlich Schlimmeres gesehen!" blökte Hagrid.

Tilya schienen diese Worte wenig zu trösten.

Hagrid leerte seinen Humpen mit einem Zug und bestellte schnell Nachschub.

Als Rosmerta an ihren Tisch kam, bedachte sie Tilya mit unverhohlen neugierigen, aber freundlichen Blicken.

Hagrid sah sich unauffällig im Gasthaus um, und es fiel ihm auf, dass so einige der Gäste seine kleine Begleiterin verstohlen musterten.

Armes Ding. Schien ihr nicht besonders angenehm zu sein.

Er überlegte gerade, ihr vorzuschlagen, sich doch, wie es so viele junge Hexen taten, die Haare (oder Federn) zu färben, da unterbrach Tilya das unangenehme Schweigen.

„Nun ja, jedenfalls besitze ich kein nennenswertes Talent, mit dem ich die Gemeinschaft der Insel unterstützen könnte, also fühlte ich mich dazu verpflichtet, etwas anderes nützliches zu tun. Ich dachte mir, ich könnte mir etwas Anerkennung verdienen, wenn ich mal wirklich etwas für die Insel riskiere. Niemand von uns würde freiwillig die Welt der Menschen aufsuchen, nicht einmal, um sich neues Wissen anzueignen. Die Menschen haben uns damals ins Exil gedrängt, weißt du?"

Nichts wusste Hagrid.

Er hatte schon einmal von Alwen und von Verlieken gehört, hielt diese Märchen aber für nichts weiter als Mythen.

So wie die Muggel Geschichten von Hexen und Zauberern für Mythen hielten.

Dieses Volk schien in einer völlig anderen Welt zu leben.

Das überforderte ihn etwas.

Aber er mochte die Kleine. „Und was hast du nun vor, Tilya?" fragte er und leerte den zweiten Humpen Butterbier. Er unterdrückte einen Rülpser.

„Tja, wenn ich das mal wüsste." seufzte Tilya und warf einen ratlosen Blick aus dem Fenster, wobei sich das glühende Licht der untergehenden Sonne in ihrer türkizblauen Iris brach und ihre Augen zum Leuchten brachte, wie die einer Katze.

Es donnerte in der Ferne. Tilyas Mundwinkel hoben sich merklich. „Ein Gewitter zieht heran!" bemerkte sie erfreut.

Hagrid runzelte die Stirn.

„Nun, dann sollten wir zusehen, dass wir zu unserer Freundin, der Krabbe kommen, bevor es anfängt zu regnen!" meinte Hagrid. „Runter mit dem Rest Butterbier!"

„Ich kann nicht mehr Hagrid…" jammerte Tilya.

„Egal, gib her!" erwiderte der Halbriese vergnügt und gesellte zu den zwei Litern in seinem Magen einen weiteren halben Liter.

Damit erntete er halb bewundernde, halb entgeisterte Blicke seiner neuen Bekanntschaft.

Es wurde bereits dunkel, als die beiden Hagrids Hütte erreichten, die nah zur Grenze des verbotenen Waldes lag.

Tilya war in helle Begeisterungsstürme ausgebrochen, als Hagrid sie vor den Acromantulae warnte, die sich im Unterholz rumtrieben. „Ich liebe Spinnen!" jubelte sie vergnügt. „Auf den alveriekischen Inseln gibt es auch riesige Spinnen. Wir domestizieren sie, um sie Seide für uns spinnen zu lassen. Hagrid, würdest du mich einmal zu einer Acromantula führen?"

„Sicher, sicher. Das lässt sich einrichten! Ich werde dir meinen guten, alten Freund Aragog vorstellen. Aber halte dich lieber fern von seiner Sippschaft. Die sind nämlich alles andere als handzahm, und haben kleine Mädchen wie dich zum Fressen gern. "

So tollpatschig er die kleine Alverliekin in der Apotheke erlebt hatte, so überraschend einfühlsam ging sie mit der humpelnden Krabbe um.

Während Hagrid das sture Vieh an seinem edelsteinbesetzten Panzer festhielt und betete, dass sein Hinterteil nicht explodieren mochte, schnappte sich Tilya ohne jede Scheu das beschädigte Beinchen, desinfizierte es mit Hagrids Lieblingsspirituose und spachtelte das abgesplitterte Fragment an der Bruchstelle mithilfe der Chitinpaste zusammen.

Hagrid hatte Tränen der Rührung in den Augen, als sie dem Tier noch einen Verband anlegte, und es den beiden gelang, die Krabbe unter Umgehung jeglicher Explosionen wieder in ihren Verschlag zu verfrachten.

Dafür explodierte gerade der dunkelgraue, regenschwangere Himmel über ihnen.

Tilya grinste. „Herrlich! Ich liebe euer Wetter!" Und das schien die Alverliekin alles andere als ironisch zu meinen. Dann aber erstarb ihr Lächeln. „Ich sollte jetzt langsam nach Hause. Nachts treiben sich gruselige Gestalten in der Gasse herum."

Hagrid räusperte sich, verschränkte die Arme vor der massigen Brust und baute sich entschlossen vor Tilya auf. „Tilya, ich will dir jetzt mal was sagen, und damit du es gleich weißt,- ich dulde keine Widerrede!" versuchte der Schwarzbärtige ernst und bestimmt zu klingen. „Du wirst nicht zurück in dieses Drecksloch gehen."

Wie, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, schlug ein Blitz mit ohrenbetäubendem Knall irgendwo im verbotenen Wald ein.

„Das will ich ja auch gar nicht, aber Burke wartet doch auf das Geld. Zumindest muss ich ihm heute Bescheid sagen, dass ich meinen Job verloren habe. Vielleicht kann ich dann gleich damit anfangen, meine Schulden in seinem Laden abarbeiten." überlegte die Alverliekin.

„Nein!" brüllte Hagrid entsetzt. „Ich meine: Nein, Tilya. Lass mich das mit Burke klären, ich kümmere mich schon um die Angelegenheit! „

„Das kann ich doch nicht von dir verlangen Hagrid! Außerdem will Burke sowieso in jedem Falle sein Geld sehen!"

„Soll er bekommen. Soll er bekommen. Du wirst jedenfalls nicht zurück in die Nokturngasse gehen. Das ist nicht der richtige Ort für dich, Kind! Und das ist mein allerletztes Wort!"

„Aber wo soll ich denn hin? Meine ganzen Sachen sind auch noch da…" warf Tilya ein.

„Überlass das Onkel Hagrid. Ich regel das alles morgen früh. Jetzt bringen wird dich erst mal ins Schloss, Tilya, und du wirst sehen, es wird sich alles in Wohlgefallen auflösen! "

Hagrid rieb sich die gewaltigen Hände.

Besser als mit Hogwarts hätte es seine kleine neue Freundin gar nicht treffen können. Nun, gut, der Zeitpunkt ihrer Ankunft hätte ein besserer sein können. Es gab da diese hässlichen Gerüchte um Sirius Black, das Ministerium war in Aufruhr, und an die Geschichte um die Rückkehr des dunklen Lords mochte er gar nicht denken.

Aber jetzt war er vor allem froh, dass er die Kleine gefunden hatte, bevor sie sich ins Unglück hatte stürzen können.

„Ins Schloss?" Tilya zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Ins Schloss!" bestätigte Hagrid. „Dort werden junge Hexen und Zauberer unterrichtet, und mich soll du-weißt-schon-wer holen, wenn Dumbledore dich nicht mit offenen Armen aufnimmt. Wir haben an unserer Schule eine sehr kompetente Lehrerin in Kräuterkunde, Tilya! Meine Kollegin Mrs. Sprout wird dich lieben!"

„Kollegin? Bist du Lehrer an dieser Schule, Hagrid?"

„Ja!" verkündete der Halbriese stolz.

„Wahnsinn! Das heißt, du bist ein richtiger Zauberer?"

„Ähm, nein, nicht so wirklich. Komplizierte Sache. Erkläre ich dir später. Aber das spielt jetzt auch gar keine Rolle, ich werde dich Dumbledore vorstellen, und er wird begeistert von dir sein. Und du musst später unbedingt Poppy kennenlernen, ich wette, ihr beiden versteht euch prima! Ganz prima!"

Hagrid schlenderte mit großen Schritten über die regenfeuchte Wiese, geradewegs auf eine hohe Mauer zu, die gelegentlich im Schein eines Blitzes aufleuchtete.

Tilya hatte mit ihren verhältnismäßig kurzen Beinen, Mühe, dem Halbriesen zu folgen, und sie achtete nicht auf ihre Umgebung. So nahm sie auch gar nicht die düsteren Silhouetten der beiden Dementoren wahr, die beinahe mit dem dunklen Gemäuer verschmolzen.

„Aber Hagrid! Das hört sich ja alles wunderbar an, aber von welchem Geld soll ich denn den Aufenthalt bezahlen?"

„Darüber brauchst du keinen Gedanken zu verschwenden, Mädchen! Wir finden hier schon eine Beschäftigung für dich, mit der du dich bei Hogwarts revanchieren kannst. Wie wäre es denn, wenn du mir bei der Pflege von magischen Geschöpfen zur Hand gehst? Hat doch heute wunderbar geklappt. Ganz wunderbar. Ich denke, das wäre genau das Richtige für dich."

„Das hört sich zu schön an, um wahr zu sein."

Tilyas Augen leuchteten raubtierhaft im Dunkeln.

Hagrid schmunzelte zufrieden, als sich das schmiedeeiserne Tor wie von Zauberhand vor den beiden öffnete.


	2. Chapter 2

Von Katzenaugen und verschlossenen Türen

Hagrid empfand eine gewisse Bewunderung für seinen neuen kleinen Schützling.

Sie kam aus ihrer einfachen, kleinen, heilen Welt, und hatte gerade schadlos einen Monat in dem verruchtesten Viertel Londons überstanden.

Dazu kam die Tatsache, dass sie sich auf ein Leben unter Muggel eingestellt hatte, aber durch viele mehr oder weniger glückliche Umstände Fuß in der ihr völlig unbekannten magischen Welt gefasst hatte, deren Eigenheiten sie mit einer erstaunlichen Gelassenheit hingenommen hatte.

Beispielsweise hatte Tilya heute erstmalig das Flohnetzwerk benutzt, um mit ihm nach Hogsmeade zu kommen, und dies so selbstverständlich, als hätte sie ihr Leben lang keinen andere Reisemöglichkeit in Anspruch genommen.

Sie hatte seine Feuerkrabbe "repariert", ohne einen Gedanken an eine drohende Explosion zu verschwenden, und spätestens damit Hagrids großes Herz im Sturm erobert!

Außerdem schienen die Dementoren an Hogwarts´ Mauern nicht den geringsten Eindruck auf sie zu machen.

Hagrid fragte sich, ob dies alles an Tilyas Naivität und Unbefangenheit lag, oder ob das Mädchen einfach mit einem beispielhaften Maß an Kühnheit gesegnet war.

Nun schlurfte sie aber ziemlich befangen neben ihm her, durch die hohe Eingangshalle, und schien ziemlich überwältigt von der mächtigen Architektur.

"So, Tilya, dann woll´n wir mal schauen, wen wir um diese Uhrzeit noch im Lehrerzimmer finden, hm?" brummte Hagrid aufmunternd, während er die Kleine hinter sich her schleifte.

Tilya antwortete nicht, sondern blieb mit ihren Blicken ungläubig an einigen neugierig tuschelnden Portraits hängen.

Hagrid grinste. Tilya hatte schon einiges von der magischen Welt kennengelernt, aber nach nur einem Monat in der Winkelgasse war man noch längst nicht für alle Überraschungen gefeit, die einen in Hogwarts erwarteten.

Er öffnete ihr die Tür, und Tilya fand sich in einem langen, schmalen, holzgetäfeltem Raum wieder.

Zwei Personen, eine hochgewachsene, grazile, ältere Dame mit strengen Lippen und ein schmutzigblonder, schnauzbärtiger Mann, die gerade in ein Gespräch vertieft zu sein schienen, verstummten jäh und blickten überrascht zu den beiden Neuankömmlingen herüber.

Tilya hatte das Gefühl, dass sie zu einem ungelegenen Zeitpunkt hier reingeplatzt war, und wollte den Raum sofort wieder verlassen, doch Hagrid verstopfte mit seiner massigen Gestalt den gesamten Türrahmen.

"Hagrid!" schalt die grauhaarige Frau den ungestümen Halbriesen. "Sie bestreiten zwar ab jetzt ebenfalls ein Lehramt an dieser Schule, aber dennoch dürfte ich Sie darum bitten, anzuklopfen, bevor Sie diesen Raum betreten."

"Oh, Verzeihung, Professor Mc Gonagall!" haspelte Hagrid nervös, und schon Tilya vor sich her, hinein in den von Kerzenschein und Fackeln in warmes Licht getauchten Raum. "Aber ich habe Ihnen hier jemanden mitgebracht!"

"Hagrid…" begann Mrs Mc Gonagall ablehnend, doch der Mann mit dem Schnurrbart hob schon beschwichtigend die Hände, und murmelte, es sei ja nun bereits alles geklärt, und er wolle ohnehin gerade gehen.

Etwas zerstreut wirkend packte er seine Tasche und verließ das gemütliche Zimmer, wobei er Hagrid freundlich zu nickte und noch einen halb verwunderten, halb amüsierten Blick auf Tilyas Federhaar warf.

"Nun gut, Hagrid. Sie wollten mir jemanden vorstellen? Diese junge Dame hier?" fragte die Professorin nun mit einem deutlich milderen Ton in ihrer scharfen Stimme, und die Strenge in ihren klaren Augen wich einer Mischung aus Neugier und Freundlichkeit, als sie Tilya musterte.

"Ja! Ja. Professor, das hier ist Tilya, die Alverliekin! Tilya, die Alverliekin, das ist unsere stellvertretende Schulleiterin. Professor Mc Gonagall!"

"Guten Abend, Mc Schulleiterin Professor, stellvertretende Gonagall." stotterte die nervöse junge Frau.

„Eine Alverliekin?" Die Professorin zog eine Augenbraue hoch, dann wanderten ihre Blicke über Tilyas durchnässten, mit schwarzem Ruß und Chitinpaste besudelten Kittel, und letztendlich durchbohrten sie Hagrid, als wolle sie ihn fragen, welche gefährliche Kuriosität er denn nun schon wieder nach Hogwarts geschleppt hätte.

Der schwarzbärtige Hüne beeilte sich, zu erklären, wer Tilya war, woher sie kam, und unter welchen Umständen er der bedauernswerten Alverliekin begegnet war, und umschrieb vorsichtig die Tatsache, was das Mädchen erwarten würde, wenn man sie nicht schleunigst unter die Fittiche nahm. Professor Mc Gonagall runzelte die Stirn.

"Und sie ist sehr begabt im Umgang mit magischen Kreaturen, Professor! Und sie und Madame Sprout könnten so viel voneinander lernen, bedenken Sie, wie viel Wissen sie von ihrer Insel mitbringt!" haspelte Hagrid aufgeregt, während Tilya betreten auf den Holzboden glotzte.

Ihr war es sehr unangenehm, wie sehr sich Hagrid für sie ins Zeug legte, um einen Platz für sie in dieser wundersamen Institution zu erschnorren.

"Hagrid, ich verstehe Sie ja vollkommen. Sicher wäre das Mädchen an einem Ort wie diesem am besten aufgehoben." Stimmte Mac Gonagall dem Halbriesen zu. „Aber ich kann diese Entscheidung nicht allein treffen. Sie werden heute selbstverständlich im Schloss nächtigen, Tilya. Der Schulleiter wird erst morgen wieder in Hogwarts sein. In Zeiten wie diesen muss man vorsichtig mit dem sein, was man tut und sagt. Das Ministerium ist misstrauisch und hellhörig geworden. Aber ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass man es uns vorwerfen könnte, dass wir einem hilfsbedürftigen, vielversprechenden Besucher aus der Fremde Gastfreundschaft gewähren." Die Professorin lächelte. Es war ein herzliches Lächeln. "Morgen wird eine Lehrerkonferenz einberufen werden, Fräulein Tilya. Gemeinsam werden wir über Ihren Verbleib hier in Hogwarts entscheiden. Aber wie ich unseren Schulleiter kenne, meine Liebe, wird er es sich nicht nehmen lassen, eine waschechte Alverliekin in diesem Schloss beherbergen zu dürfen."

"Na, das hört sich doch grandios an!" donnerte Hagrid, und schlug Tilya gratulierend seine Pranke auf den Rücken, so dass sie erschrocken aufkeuchte. "Danke!" japste sie. "Danke, Professor Mc Gonagall."

Die grauhaarige Dame nickte ihr aufmunternd zu, und wandte sich an Hagrid. "Hagrid, mein Lieber, ich habe noch so viel zu tun, -würden Sie es freundlicherweise übernehmen, unseren Gast mit den Räumlichkeiten vertraut zu machen?

"Klar, Professor!" brummelte Hagrid in seinen Bart. „Komm, Kleine, ich zeig dir erst mal wo die Küche ist,- du hast sicher Kohldampf, oder?"

Tilya nickte schüchtern.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Mc Gonagall, und Hagrid führte Tilya zu einer Tür, rechts von einer riesigen Marmortreppe gelegen.

Sie führte ins Untergeschoss.

Nach einigen Schritten gelangten sie zu einem Ölgemälde, welches eine gut gefüllte Obstschale abbildete. Er fummelte mit seinem dicken Finger auf der Stelle der Leinwand herum, die eine saftige Birne zierte, und eine Tür öffnete sich vor der staunenden Alverliekin.

"Darf ich bitten, Mylady,- das Schlaraffenland hat seine Pforten geöffnet!" witzelte der Halbriese. "Worauf hast du den Appetit? Auf ´nen ordentlichen Braten oder ´ne köstliche Pastete?"

Tilya spitzte die Lippen. "Ach, weißt du, am liebsten wären mir ein Apfel und ein Käsebrot. Und vielleicht ein Gläschen Kürbissaft?"

Hagrid verzog die dichten Brauen. "Hast wohl Angst, du könntest dir die Figur verderben, hm? Naja, naja, aus euch Mädels wird ich einfach nicht schlau."

Dann klatschte der Hüne in die Hände. "Na, wird's denn bald, Leute? Ihr habt doch gehört, was die Lady gesagt hat, oder?"

Kaum hatte Hagrid gesprochen, da regte sich etwas in der blitzsauberen Küche.

Winzige, großohrige, halbnackte Wesen mit langen Nasen, riesigen Augen und piepsigen Stimmchen krochen verhuscht aus ihren Verstecken, wuselten flugs umher, öffneten Schränke, klapperten mit Besteck, und in Windeseile wurde Tilya auf einem silbernen Tablett das ersehnte Abendbrot gereicht.

Freudestrahlend beugte sich die Alverliekin zu der kleinen Hauselfe hinunter, und nahm vorsichtig ihre Mahlzeit in Empfang.

"Vielen lieben Dank, euch allen! Mann, das ging ja schnell! Ihr hättet euch doch nicht so zu beeilen brauchen! Ach, es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich euch um diese Uhrzeit noch solche Umstände gemacht habe." entschuldigte sich die Alverliekin, was mit einem verzweifelten Heulen der gesamten Küchenmannschaft quittiert wurde.

Hagrid schleifte die erschrockene Alverliekin schnell an ihrem Kittelkragen aus der Küche.

"Was war denn das?" japste das Mädchen. "Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?"

"Naja, das kann sogar sein." knurrte Hagrid. "Hauselfen sind kompliziert. Die empfinden es als Beleidigung, wenn du dich für ihre Dienste bedankst, und dich dann auch noch dafür entschuldigst, dass du sie in Anspruch nimmst."

"Hä?"

"Ja. Ist eben so. Schwamm drüber, die beruhigen sich schon wieder."

„Oh."

„Komm schon, ich bringe dich jetzt in die große Halle, der Raum, in dem hier gespeist wird!"

Geknickt folgte Tilya ihrem Freund die Treppen hinauf, zurück zur Eingangshalle.

Hagrid trug Silbertablett tragen musste.

In seinen Pranken sah es lächerlich klein aus.

In Gedanken, und kaum einen Blick an die Schönheit der großen Halle verschwendend, würgte Tilya ihre Mahlzeit herunter.

Das fing ja gut an. Da war sie keine halbe Stunde auf Hogwarts, und schon hatte sie es geschafft, die gesamte Küchenbelegschaft zu beleidigen. Na, das konnte ja heiter werden…

„Verdammt!" bellte Hagrid plötzlich, und Tilya verschluckte sich vor Schreck an ihrem letzten Bissen Käsebrot. „Sag mal, Tilya, habe ich die Tür von der Feuerkrabbenlaube verschlossen, bevor wir gegangen sind?!"

Tilya überlegte. „Hm. Nö, glaub nicht."

Hagrid erblasste. „Ich habe befürchtet, du würdest so etwas sagen. Uiuiui…Okay, Liebes, ich mach mich dann mal schnell auf die Socken! Es ist nämlich unser kleines Geheimnis, dass ich mir ´ne Feuerkrabbe halte, und das sollte es auch erst mal bleiben, in Ordnung?"

Die Alverliekin zuckte mit den Schultern, nickte röchelnd und spülte die Käsebrotkrümel in ihrem Hals mit einem Schluck Kürbissaft hinunter.

„Kein Thema, Hagrid,- aber warum eigentlich?"

„Erklär ich dir morgen!" versprach der Halbriese winkend, während er schon mit großen Schritten hektisch aus der Halle stürmte, und Tilya einfach allein in dem dunklen, ehrfurchteinflößenden Gewölbe zurückließ.

„Warte, Hagrid! Hey! Wo soll ich denn jetzt schlafen?" rief Tilya ihm noch hinterher, aber schon fiel die wuchtige Flügeltüre hinter ihrem neuen Freund ins Schloss.

Tilya seufzte und blickte sich verunsichert um.

„Na, super…"

Sie fühlte sich zwischen den etlichen Reihen Tischen und Stühlen ziemlich verloren.

Und von überall her hörte sie es wispern, tuscheln, knarren und heulen.

Die große Halle war schon mal kein guter Ort, um dort zu übernachten.

Definitiv zu unheimlich…

Tilya klaubte das Geschirr zusammen, und machte sich auf den Weg zum Lehrerzimmer, welches sie allerdings verschlossen vorfand.

„Scheiße." entfuhr es ihr.

Wie konnte Hagrid sie bloß in diesem gigantischen Gebäude zurücklassen und erwarten, dass sie sich hier zurechtfand?

Er hatte ihr die Räumlichkeiten zeigen sollen, doch außer der Küche hatte sie nicht viel zu sehen bekommen.

Hoffentlich waren diese kleinen Küchenkobolde noch an ihrem Arbeitsplatz! Die konnte sie nach einem Schlafplatz fragen – und sich bei der Gelegenheit gleich für ihr „unverschämtes" Verhalten entschuldigen.

Die Alverliekin eilte zur großen Marmortreppe und stürmte durch die linke Tür ins Untergeschoss. Sie hatte ein grauenhaftes Orientierungsvermögen, aber das Bild mit dem appetitlichen Obstteller würde sie wohl kaum verfehlen.

Bald merkte Tilya, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Da war kein Gemälde. Die Gänge wirkten auch viel düsterer und kühler als noch vor wenigen Minuten.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Was hier eine bösartige Magie im Spiel?

Oder hatte sie sich einfach mal wieder verlaufen?

Tilya verspürte den übermächtigen Drang, sich einfach auf den kalten Steinboden zu schmeißen und hemmungslos loszuheulen, wie ein kleines Kind.

Aber Anbetracht der vierundzwanzig Sommer, die sie zählte, verwarf sie dieses Vorhaben und klopfte an der nächstbesten Tür, an der sie vorbeikam.

Keine Antwort. „Hallo? Ist hier jemand?"

Stille.

„Maaauuuuuunz…"

Mit einem spitzen Schrei fuhr Tilya herum und sah sich Auge in Auge mit einem Wesen gegenüber, das sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Es war klein, vierbeinig, ausgemergelt, und bedeckt mit struppigem, grauem Fell.

Ein langer, dünner Schwanz ringelte sich zuckend, gleich einer angriffslustigen Schlange. Orangefarbene, durchdringende Iriden leuchteten Tilyas blauen Augen entgegen, die das spärliche Licht der wenigen Fackeln auf dieselbe Weise reflektierten.

Was zum Teufel war das für ein grässliches Vieh?

Es kam näher.

Mit bedächtigen, aber geschmeidigen Schritten, auf leisen Tatzen.

Zielstrebig steuerte die Kreatur auf sie zu.

„Hilfe!" schrie Tilya, die die Panik gepackt hatte, und rüttelte hysterisch an der Türklinke, doch der Raum dahinter war abgeschlossen. Kalter Schweiß trat der jungen Frau auf die Stirn, als sie bemerkte, dass das Tier mit flinken Trippelschrittchen den Abstand zwischen ihnen bemerkenswert verringert hatte.

Tilya warf das Tablett mitsamt Geschirr nach der Kreatur, doch die wich geschickt aus, und das Glas und der Teller zerbrachen auf dem harten Steinboden in tausend Scherben.

Einen altverliekischen Fluch ausstoßend raste Tilya zur nächsten Tür, ersparte sich die Höflichkeit, zu klopfen, sondern riss mit barscher Gewalt die Klinke hinunter,- und hatte Glück!

Blitzschnell zwängte sich Tilya in den düsteren Raum und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.


	3. Chapter 3

Keuchend lehnte sich Tilya mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht gegen die Tür.

Nicht, dass dieses Biest es verstand, die Klinke zu betätigen!?

Gehetzt ließ Tilya ihre Blicke über die Wände des kargen, düsteren Raumes wandern, in dem sie sich befand.

Hohe Regale beherbergten etliche Glaskolben mit widerlich anmutenden Reagenzien. Einige davon schienen noch zu leben…

Sie erblickte einen Tisch, über dem sich ein schwarzer Schemen mit raubtierhafter Eleganz erhob.

Trotz ihrer nachtsichtigen Verliekenaugen hob sich für Tilya die herannahende dunkle Gestalt kaum vom Rest des Raumes ab, der nur schwach durch eine grüne, züngelnde Flamme im Kamin erhellt wurde. Ihr stockte der Atem.

„Wer sind Sie eigentlich, dass Sie die Dreistigkeit besitzen, unaufgefordert mein Büro zu betreten?" schnarrte eine männliche Stimme, so scharf, so kalt und so verachtend, dass es Tilya eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte.

„Ihre Unverschämtheit wird Folgen nach sich ziehen, darauf können Sie Gift nehmen. Name, Hauslehrer?" zischte der Mann gefährlich leise, wobei er sie unsanft am Kragen ihres Kittels packte.

Tilya sah sich im Halbdunkeln mit einem eisig funkelnden Augenpaar, von der Schwärze einer Neumondnacht, konfrontiert.

Sie konnte seinen Atem kalt auf ihrem schweißnassen Gesicht spüren, er roch muffig nach Baldrian.

Ein Jammer, dass dieses Kraut in diesem Fall wohl seine beruhigende Wirkung verfehlt zu haben schien.

Die Haut des Mannes war leichenblass, über den streng zusammengezogenen Brauen bildete sich eine bedrohliche Zornesfalte.

Tilya hörte es an der Tür kratzen. „Mmmrrrauuuuuuuuu…."

Dreck! Dieses grauenhafte Vieh da draußen wusste, wo sie war! Das machte ihren eben gefassten Fluchtplan nicht gerade einfacher.

Egal, lieber stellte sie sich der widerlichen, pelzigen Kreatur im Flur, als hier, bei diesem furchtbaren Mann zu bleiben!

„Ich habe Ihnen eine Frage gestellt, junge Dame." kam es lauernd von den schmalen Lippen ihres Gegenübers.

Tilya fackelte nicht lange, wand sich mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung aus ihrem Kittel, stieß die Tür aus, worauf das dürre Fellbündel fauchend zur Seite geschleudert wurde, und stolperte geradewegs dem wohl hässlichsten Kerl in die Arme, den sie bisher gesehen hatte.

Mit einem schrillen Schrei des Entsetzens quittierte Tilya den Anblick von langen, fettigen, verfilztem Haar, schreckstarren, hervortretenden Augen, ungepflegter Kleidung und einem weit aufgerissenen Mund, aus dem ihr schiefe, gelbe Zähne entgegen bleckten.

Der Mann brüllte nicht minder schockiert zurück, als das kreischende Mädchen gegen ihn prallte, schloss aber geistesgegenwärtig seine drahtigen Arme um das hysterische, zappelnde Ding.

„Hab ich dich, Kleine! Was treibst du für Spielchen mit Mrs Norris? Und das zu dieser Uhrzeit? Dein Hauslehrer wird sich freuen…" grinste der ekelhafte Kerl schadenfroh.

Er stank bestialisch nach viel zu lang getragener Wäsche, Alkohol, und dem pelzigen Vieh, vor dem sich Tilya so fürchtete.

Und was redeten alle immer von irgendwelchen Hauslehrern?

Der Mann im schwarzen Umhang schritt hoheitsvoll aus dem Zimmer, aus dem Tilya eben noch getürmt war, und verzog die Lippen zu einem frostigen Lächeln.

In seinem Arm hielt er ihren Kittel, der gegen seine finstere Robe so strahlend weiß wie nie wirkte.

Tilya bekam es mit der nackten Angst zu tun, als sie sich nun eingekesselt zwischen diesen beiden furchteinflößenden Personen und der verärgert fauchenden Katze befand, und verzweifelt versuchte sie, sich aus Filchs Klammergriff zu winden.

Der lachte höhnisch. „Sieh mal, Snape, was die gute, die kluge Mrs Norris gefunden hat! Schleicht sich das Gör doch mitten in der Nacht in die Gänge." Der Alte schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Was machen wir jetzt mit ihr, hä?"

Snape antwortete nicht, sondern packte Tilya an den Federn, so dass sie gezwungen war, ihm in die schwarzen, starrenden Augen zu blicken, dann zog er einen schmalen Stock aus seinem Gewand.

Tilyas Herz setzte einen Augenblick aus.

Sie wusste inzwischen, dass dieser Stock ein Zauberstab war, und sie wusste, was ein Magier damit ausrichten konnte.

Und sie wusste auch, welche grausamen Arten der Bestrafung mit diesem unscheinbaren Stück Holz geschaffen werden konnten.

Snape fuchtelte mit dem Stab vor Tilyas Gesicht umher und murmelte einige wirre Worte.

Tilya kniff in Erwartung unsäglicher Schmerzen die Augen zusammen.

Nichts geschah.

Als sie ein vorsichtiges Blinzeln wagte, sah sie Snapes Hand auf sich zu schnellen, glaubte sich schon einer schallenden Ohrfeige sicher, aber stattdessen wühlte Snape nur ungeduldig fluchend in ihren Federn herum.

„Wie haben Sie das angestellt?" herrschte er die Alverliekin an und zog ihr grob an dem spitzen Ohr. Tilya schrie auf, und Snape wich irritiert zurück.

„Das ist keine verzauberte Schülerin. Wir haben hier einen Eindringling. Rufen Sie Professor Mc Gonagall, Filch!"

Bei dem Klang ihres Namens fasste Tilya neue Hoffnung.

„Ich bin kein Eindringling!" versuchte sie Snape zu erklären, der sie an Filchs Stelle in Gewahrsam genommen hatte, und sie mit seinem Zauberstab in Schach hielt, während eben jener davoneilte, um die stellvertretende Schulleiterin herbeizuholen. „Mrs Mc Gonagall weiß Bescheid, sie wird die Situation aufklären,- aber bitte nehmen Sie endlich dieses Gerät aus meinem Gesicht, Sir."

Der ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren. „Bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind, und rühren Sie sich nicht, sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen, sie die Konsequenzen ihres Ungehorsams spüren zu lassen." raunte Snape kühl, und der erbarmungslose Ausdruck in seinen Augen verriet Tilya, dass es besser, war, nicht herausfinden zu wollen, was das denn für Konsequenzen sein mochten.

Snapes Blick blieb kurz an dem zerbrochenen Geschirr, welches den Boden zierte, hängen, dann reparierte er den Schaden mit einer einzigen, kurzen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs.

Tilya war beeindruckt.

In der Apotheke hätten ihr solche Tricks vielleicht den Job retten können…

„Was suchen Sie in Hogwarts und was hofften Sie, in meinem Büro zu finden?" fragte Snape die Alverliekin mit drohendem Unterton in der öligen Stimme, wobei er ihr ihren Kittel vor die Füße warf, als handele es sich um ein Stück Dreck.

Nun gut, sauber war er ja nun wirklich nicht.

„Einen charmanten, gutaussehenden Mann, wie Sie es sind, natürlich" dachte Tilya, schürzte die Lippen, und ließ dabei ihre Fangzähne blitzen, sagte aber kein Wort.

Als ob er das Unausgesprochene gehört hätte, beugte sich Snape mit finsterem Blick vor, und stieß Tilya das Ende seines Zauberstabs gegen das Schlüsselbein. „Ich warne Sie. Treiben Sie es nicht zu weit." flüsterte er unheilvoll.

Tilya schüttelte nur den Kopf, und zog es vor, zu schweigen, bis Mrs Mc Gonagall eintraf.

Sie wollte diesen schlecht gelaunten Mann nicht mehr als nötig provozieren.

Mit seinem Zauberstand saß er eindeutig am längeren Hebel.

Endlich hörte man schnelle Schritte auf den Korridoren hallen, und Gonagall erreichte, dicht gefolgt von Filch und der Katze, den Ort des Geschehens.

Als sie Tilya erkannte, atmete sie erleichtert auf, und steckte den bereits gezückten Zauberstab in ihr Gewand zurück.

„Fräulein Tilya! Habe ich es mir doch gedacht!" Sie lächelte milde und nickte Filch beruhigend zu. „Es handelt sich um ein Missverständnis, Severus, bitte senken Sie den Stab. Fräulein Tilya ist zu Gast in Hogwarts, und wird mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit auch noch ein Weilchen bleiben."

Snape leistete der Aufforderung der zierlichen Dame Folge, bedachte Tilya dabei aber mit vernichtenden Blicken, die sowohl Misstrauen, als auch Abscheu ausdrückten.

Tilya fischte den Kittel vom staubigen Boden und versuchte Snapes Blick standzuhalten, und ihn so giftig wie möglich zurückzuwerfen.

„Sind Sie wohlauf, Tilya?" fragte Mc Gonagall besorgt.

„Ja, danke. Es tut mir so leid, ich wollte das Geschirr zurück in die Küche bringen, und habe mich verlaufen…"

Tilya ärgerte sich. Ob die Lehrerschaft ihrem Aufenhalt nach diesem peinlichen Vorfall immer noch zustimmen würde? Sie hoffte nur, dass dieser Filch und dieser Snape nicht darüber zu entscheiden hatten…

„Ich denke, ich bin Ihnen eine Erklärung schuldig." seufzte Mc Gonagall. „Verzeihen Sie mir bitte die Nachlässigkeit, sie nicht unverzüglich informiert zu haben, meine Herren, aber einige dringlichere Umstände haben meine volle Aufmerksamkeit erfordert."

Snape nickte angespannt, während Filch Tilya mit seinen unverblümt neugierigen Blicken geradezu aufspießte und Mrs Norris auf seinem Arm beruhigend über das gesträubte Fell strich. Wie Tilya es doch hasste, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen!

„Hagrid hat diese junge Alverliekin heute in der Winkelgasse kennengelernt. Sie befand sich in einer präkären Lage, und es läge ferab jeglicher Verantwortung, wenn wir diesem Mädchen den Aufenthalt auf Hogwarts verweigern würden. Sie ist fremd in unserem Land, und auch in unserer Welt, und außer unserer Gastfreundschaft ziehe ich es in Erwägung ihr auch die Möglichkeit des Bildungsaustauschs in dieser Schule anzubieten."

„Alverliekin?" spuckte Snape aus. „Was..-? Professor Mc Gonagall, ich halte es für sehr… unbedacht, diese…" er sprach es nicht aus, und die Professorin nutzte sein Stocken, um ihm freundlich, aber bestimmt ins Wort zu fallen.

„Severus, Sie werden morgen, während der Konferenz, die Möglichkeit dazu bekommen, ihre Bedenken bezüglich dieser Angelegenheit zu äußern. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass Sie sich unter diesen unvorteilhaften Umständen kennenlernen mussten, und ich hoffe, dass dieses Ereignis ihr Urteil nicht zu stark beeinflusst. Gute Nacht, die Herren. Tilya, kommen Sie bitte mit mir, ich zeige Ihnen ihr Zimmer."

Mit diesen resoulten Worten nahm sie Tilya beim Arm. „Mr Filch, würden Sie sich bitte um den Mantel und das Geschirr kümmern?"

Filch knurrte unwillig.

Die immer noch beleidigte Mrs Norris fauchte Tilya böse hinterher, woraus diese sich unauffällig zu der Katze umdrehte, und ihre kleinen Fänge fletschte. Mc Gonagall jedoch schenkte sie anschließend ein strahlendes Lächeln, indem sie einfach ihre Mundwinkel nachträglich in die Höhe zog.

Snape starrte den beiden Frauen fassungslos hinterher.

Was dachte sich die stellvertretende Schulleiterin dabei, sich solch eine Plage nach Hogwarts zu holen? Hatten sie denn nicht schon genug Probleme?

Die Kleine versprach doch schon jetzt, zu einer wandelnden Katastrophe zu werden, und wenn sie tatsächlich eine Alverliekin sein sollte, würde sie bald die Aufmerksamkeit des Ministeriums und vielleicht sogar der Todesser auf sich lenken.

Er hoffte inständig, dass sich der Lehrerrat gegen diese freche kleine Unperson entscheiden würde.

Zumindest er würde es der Göre nicht leicht machen, darauf konnte sich der Federkopf gefasst machen.


End file.
